The present invention relates to a universal safety locking clamp for various infusion system couplings to ensure against accidental separation of said couplings in intravenous feeding or pressure measurement equipment.
The friction connections and needle insert in additive line plugs (including heparin locks) of intravenous feeding systems are vulnerable to separation force by patient activity pulling on connections or by body heat expanding hub of plastic catheter while cool infusion fluid constricts male coupling insert to loosen connection frequently resulting in loss of blood or infusion fluid, soiling of bed clothes, the additional expense of replacing contaminated equipment, loss in nursing time to correct the problem and placing the patient at risk, particularly, if air or contaminates are admitted into a separated central line.
There is a need for a simple, convenient, one-step method of securing the various couplers in intravenous feeding and pressure monitoring equipment that may be applied after connections are made, that is comfortable to wear and apply, unobtrusive and safe for the patient in application and use.